1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a digital camera having a self-timer image-capturing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera having a self-timer image-capturing function is provided with a self-timer light emitting diode (LED) on a front of the camera, and notifies a captured person of a situation in self-timer image-capturing by lighting or blinking of the self-timer LED.
In the vicinity of a viewfinder of the camera, there are provided finder LEDs for two colors (e.g., red and green). Emitting a green light of the finder LED shows power on and image-capturing standby, emitting an orange light (simultaneous emitting of red and green lights) shows electric flash charging, and emitting a red light shows attention/warning.
An indicating device of the digital camera, typically such as the finder LED or a liquid crystal monitor which displays images, is provided on a rear or a top of the camera so as to be checked in operating the camera; however, on the front of the camera, only the self-timer LED is provided.
With recent increased functions of the digital camera, it is sometimes convenient that operation situations of functions of the camera can be checked from the front of the camera, which causes a problem of an increase in cost due to addition of the indicating device.